Rise of the Dusk
by Miss Lilianae
Summary: Vav is depressed at the sudden and unannounced depature of his friend and partner X-Ray, but he continues his heroic deeds in Achievement City unabated. One day he finds two troublemaking youths who show super-human abilities. What happens when the lonely Vav takes in these dusky individuals?
1. New Beginnings

Rise of the Dusk  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own X-ray and Vav or any of the characters involved

Vav sighed as he looked down at the letter one last time. X-Ray was gone when he'd come over to get him to go on patrol and all he could find was a single piece of paper taped to his door.

 _Hey Vav,_

 _Listen man, I'm tired of not getting recognized for all the hard work we do around here. I'm leaving, going to start my own path in my own city. I know this is gonna be hard for you, and I'm sorry for that, but this is something I need to do,_

 _X-Ray_

Vav folded up the letter and deposited it into his underpants before standing from X-Ray's couch. Heading out the door into the late afternoon sun he went on patrol, alone.

After a few hours Vav was walking down the streets of Achievement City, he hadn't seen any crimes or any suspicious activity all night, it was weird.

"I wonder where all the criminals have run off to, they can't just be hiding because it's me on the streets,"

As Vav turned a corner he spotted something that caught his attention: Two young boys were throwing rocks at a large, granite house with immaculate windows from the far side of an iron fence. Vav approached the pair.

"That's enough!" he shouted once he was close enough.

The two flinched at the sudden sound of his voice, but they recovered and turned to face him, they weren't as young as he had initially suspected, perhaps only a few years younger than he was. The first had bronzed skin and black hair, the other had fair skin also with black hair. They were both very thin.

"What you are doing here?" The second one asked.

"I'm on patrol, looking to stop any criminal activity, what are you doing here?" Vav asked them.

The two looked at each other and grinned.

"We're the dusk boys! Causing mischief and mayham for one hour a day!" The first one recited.

"I'm Treyco, and he's The Sauce," the second added.

"Well, if you don't stop these villainous actions I'm afraid I'll have to take you in," Vav told them.

"Really, what do you think you can do against the two of us?" Sauce asked as he dropped his rock.

Vav lifted his hands and released a beam of slow-mo energy at Treyco, the young man was immediately affected and as he turned to Sauce they both noticed he took an exceedingly long time.

"Hey!" Sauce shouted as he turned back to Vav, he lifted his hands and a yellow liquid sprayed out at Vav, launching him backward.

"What!? You have super powers!?" Vav shouted as he slid to a stop down the street.

Treyco returned to normal and finished his sentence "Look out Sauce! He's got slow-mo hands!"

"Noticed," Sauce said as he lifted his hands again.

Vav lifted his and tried to blast the two with slow-mo energy, but they split up and took off down the street in opposite directions.

"Hey!" Vav shouted as he chased after Sauce.

The two sprinted down the street, Vav's longer legs allowing him to catch up with the would-be troublemaker, and as he got within range he blasted Sauce with Slow-mo energy and finally was able to catch him. Throwing the young man over his shoulder he turned and saw a familiar figure approaching with Treyco over his shoulder.

Mogar stopped a few feet from Vav and dropped Treyco onto the pavement between them.

"Mogar found this one running down the street, looked suspicious,"

"Thank you Mogar," Vav said as he blasted Treyco with slow-mo energy as he tried to make a run for it.

Mogar looked around "You alone, where is X-ray?"

Vav's friendly face saddened as Mogar asked, "He's gone, he left earlier today,"

Mogar looked to Vav then down at the Dusk boys, "These two make trouble, turn them in?"

"No, this one has super powers Mogar, like me and you," Vav bounced Sauce on his shoulder as he said this.

"What you do with him then?"

"I'm going to train him, to be a hero for justice!"

"And his friend?"

Mogar pointed down at Treyco, but the two noticed he was gone.

"What? My slow-mo hands shouldn't have worn off that quickly," Vav said looking around.

Mogar sniffed the air and turned in a few different directions before growling and looking down at where Treyco had been, he kicked the empty space and the two heard a _thump_ followed by a groan of pain as Treyco rematerialized before their eyes.

"You both have super powers!?" Vav asked.

"Yes… ow…" Treyco said as he stood up.

"What do you say to becoming heroes for justice?" Vav asked as he set Sauce down. The two looked at each other then back at Vav.

"What's in it for us?" Treyco asked.

"Oh, well you get the sense of accomplishment for a job well done when you send a villain to jail and-"

He noticed the two seemed skeptical, and that's when Mogar chimed in, "X-Ray was always happy to get… 'Pa-aid' when they were done,"

"Wait, you get paid for being a hero?" Sauce asked Vav.

"Well, that's not the important part, but yes, the city funded mine and X-Rays endeavors, it's not much, mostly just meant to keep us going,"

"We're in!" The Dusk boys shouted together.

"Excellent! In that case I will become the leader of you Dusk Boys, and together we will spread peace throughout the city!" Vav said with a triumphant pose.

Mogar rolled his eyes before making his way back down the street.

That night, Vav returned to his base with Treyco and Sauce. The two were introduced to Hilda.

"Vav, who the hell have you brought into my lab this time?"

"These are Treyco and Sauce, they call themselves the dusk boys, and they want to be heroes like me,"

Hilda looked the two over skeptically.

"What can you do?" She asked them.

"Well, I can spray this thick sauce from my hands, and Treyco can turn invisible," Sauce explained.

"Althought it only works until I touch something," Treyco added.

"So limited invisibility and… sauce spraying… interesting powers, I'll see what I can do," Hilda added the last part to Vav.

"Excellent, thank you Hilda. While we wait for your costumes, perhaps it'd be best to show you guys around the base and give you a chance to rest up, we'll have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Vav said with excitement.

He led the two out of the lab and into the rest of the base.

Meanwhile, back at the granite house, before Vav left with the Dusk boys. A figure was standing at one of the windows watching Mogar and Vav converse about the two would-be trouble makers. He lifted his hand and stroked his beard as he tuned in closely to the conversation.

"So… Vav has adopted those troublesome dusk boys as his partners eh? Perhaps I should find some partners of my own if I want to take revenge for all those broken windows they've caused me," The figured turned toward the interior of his house and picked up his phone.


	2. First Mission

Rise of the Dusk Boys  
Chapter 2: First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own X-ray and Vav or any of the characters involved.

The next night; Vav, The Sauce, and Treyco were waiting patiently for Hilda to finish the designs for Treyco's and Sauce's new suits.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Treyco shouted as they watched Hilda work.

"Remember boys, this isn't a game; we're working to make the city safer,"

"And to get that sweet, sweet, cash," Sauce rubbed his hands together with a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes, it is nice to receive compensation, but we shouldn't let that be our focus, it's not what being a hero is about," Vav explained.

"For you maybe!" Treyco shot back.

Vav scowled at the two boys who eventually relented, their energy seemed to disappear as well. Waiting a little longer they eventually were given suits similar to Vav's only they were colored a dark red and dark green. Disappearing into the back room the two came out wearing their new suits and masks. They looked awkward but Vav gave them a smile.

"Excellent, let's move,"

He led his team out onto the streets and they went to work. It was a boring night, and as the time dragged on Treyco and Sauce became restless. As they followed Vav down the street Sauce looked around and grinned as he spotted a jewelry store nearby.

"Hey Treyco, you see what I see?" Sauce asked as he spun his friend to look in the direction of the storefront.

"Oh yeah, I gotcha," he said with a smile.

While Vav wasn't looking the two slipped away into a side alley and waited until Vav was down the street before putting their plan into action. Sauce sprayed some of the sauce from his hands onto the street at both ends, preventing traffic from getting in. Then, when he was sure the coast was clear he gave the sign to Treyco who nodded. Disappearing and setting off he approached the door of the store.

Erick Jewelerson was closing up his store for the night, counting the register and ensuring that everything was put away properly and that the display cases were shined to a reflective sheen for tomorrow's sales day. As he was finishing up the deposit for his bank tomorrow he heard something outside. Looking up through the large, front-view window of his store he saw a young man in a red costume similar to Vav's spraying sauce into the street.

"What in the world?" He asked as he set down the money and began to approach his door.

Suddenly the window of the door crashed inward, startling him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he shouted.

The deadbolt lock on the door opened and the door itself slowly creaked open, but Erick couldn't see anyone, as the young man in the red costume had run off. Suddenly the display cases of his store shattered, spraying shards of glass everywhere.

"What?!"

A snickering answered him before the large, window at the front of the store exploded inward. He thought he saw some of the glass in the window crunch, as if it was being stepped on. Then the snickering faded into the night. He looked out the door and down the street just in time to see a green cape and a red cape disappear around he corner.

He growled before raising his fist "Curse you Dusk Boys!" He shouted.

Vav stopped, he thought he'd heard something behind him, and as he turned to make his way back he realized that Sauce and Treyco were both missing.

"Where could they have gone off to?" he asked as he began to walk back down the street.

As he was making his way back to the scene of the crime Treyco and the Sauce caught back up to him.

"Where did you two run off to?" He asked.

They looked at each other, each heaving for breath after their getaway.

"Nowhere," Treyco replied.

"Really?" Vav asked.

"No… we were… investigating a possible crime in progress!" Sauce answered.

"Really?" Vav seemed surprised by this answer.

"Yeah!" Both boys shouted in response.

Vav gave them an examining glare, and they thought that maybe he might know they were lying, but suddenly his face turned into a smile.

"Good job! We might make crime fighters of you two yet!" he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, totally," Sauce answered giving Treyco a surprised look.

The trio continued on their patrol uneventfully, save for one instance where a few police cars flew past them. At first Vav had wanted to follow them, but based on the direction they were headed Sauce and Treyco knew they were probably answering the alarm at the Jewelry store and convinced Vav that the police had it all under control.

The trio returned to Hilda's lab and changed out of their suits before heading their separate ways. Treyco and Sauce returning to their apartment.

Meanwhile, at the Jewelry store. Erick had finished giving his statement to the police and was sweeping up the last of the glass from his broken display cases when he heard a car door shut outside. Looking up from his work he saw a man in a black suit wearing an eye patch approach.

"Can I… help you?" He asked.

"Aye, ye can, I'm looking for a few scallywags who caused me a bit o' mischief a while back," He said as he stepped through the door.

"Oh… well, I'm not sure how much help I'll be in that regard," Erick wasn't interested in this stranger's problems, he just wanted to get his shop cleaned up and go home.

"I think ye can, two wee lads wearing blue and green is who I'm looking fer," The man replied.

Erick remembered the green cape he had seen disappearing down the corner, perhaps that was this man's mystery problem.

"I think I saw someone who matched that description," Erick replied.

"Good, would ye mind tellin' me what his heading was?"

"What?"

"The direction he was goin'!"

"Oh… that way," Erick pointed down the corner that The Dusk Boys had escaped around.

"Thank ye, It's much appreciated," The man said as he flipped a gold coin towards Erick and turned to leave.

Erick caught it and was amazed that it was genuine. The man sat down in the back seat of his car and it drove off, looking to his left he took note of the figure sitting next to him.

"Aye, they were here alright,"

"What did he say?" The figure asked, it was the same voice as the one who had seen the Dusk Boys breaking the windows on his mansion. He was currently wearing a dark hooded robe and sitting out of the light.

"He didn't know what hit him, I think your lad Treyco might've had something to do with that, aye?" The man raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Yes… that makes sense… Thank you for your assistance, captain," The man replied.

"Har har har, of course, anything to get a stab back at that caped fool Vav!" The Corpirate replied.

"We're not done yet, we need one more piece of the puzzle before we can make our final move,"

"And what might that be?" The Corpirate asked.

"I think you're familiar with… his majesty?"

 **A/N: Hello, I know it's been a while since I've done one of these, but I wanted to give a quick explanation. Treyco's powers as stated in the first chapter were Invisiblity until he touched something. I based this power on the Minecraft Let's Play Series "Achievement Cove" where Treyco would seemingly slip into Jack's house and other locations undetected until he broke something and the block-breaking sound alerted those nearby to his presence. I've decided to just give Treyco normal invisiblity but it's for a limited time since that works better as a power, otherwise he'd be appearing every 3-4 seconds, because I can already hear someone asking: "where does 'touch' stop applying? The ground? An object? A door?" I'll fix the first chapter when I get a chance to go back and edit it. Thank you for your understanding.**


End file.
